emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7833 (24th May 2017)
Plot Ross puts pressure on Robert to pay up. Debbie is unimpressed with Charity's efforts to come up with a believable story of why a man was in the boot of Lawrence's car. Robert calls round at Dale View where he tells Ross he can't pay up. Ross threatens to call Aaron so Robert suggests they could work together to get the money Ross wants. Ross knows Robert is desperate and asks him to grovel. He takes great pleasure in watching Robert beg but still demands £10,000. Rebecca is alarmed that the police haven't cleared Lawrence yet and tries to get hold of Debbie. Moira informs Faith that the police have said her poacher was found in the boot of Lawrence's car. Robert pays Rebecca a visit and tells her he loves Aaron, but even if he does pay Ross off, Ross will still have a hold over him. Rebecca is less than sympathetic. Robert pretends he still has feelings for her but Rebecca tells him he's learned nothing and orders him to leave. Robert worries that Aaron will hate him and Rebecca feels for him. Faith overhears Debbie and Charity discussing their story to the police so informs them the man in the boot was a poacher, questioning what they've done. Rebecca agrees to talk to Ross on Robert's behalf although tells Robert that Ross isn't the problem, he is. She explains to Robert if he really wanted to do right by Aaron then he'd tell him the truth or walk away. Lawrence takes his bad mood out on Bob. Rebecca admits to her father that she took her car, Charity and Debbie leased it out and the three of them were going to split the profits. Lawrence can't believe he spent the night at the police station for that. Lawrence goes to confront Debbie when Faith appears in the café. She tells Lawrence that she can smooth things over and heads off to the police station with Rebecca. Robert finds Aaron packing ahead of the move. Aaron tells Robert he's been amazing - leaving Robert feeling even more guilty. Diane sets aside a box of Robert's childhood possessions to bring memories to his new home. Rebecca and Faith return from the police station. Rebecca tells Victoria that she's keeping the baby. Victoria is pleased and reminds her Ross is good with Moses although Rebecca tells her she's going to do this alone. Robert looks though the box of possessions and comes across an action figure that Jack bought him. Rebecca asks Ross not to lash out at Robert and Aaron. Faith appears in The Woolpack with a bottle of champagne and explains to Debbie and Charity that she has sorted things with the police. Ross tells Rebecca that Robert doesn't care about her and she looks desperate but Rebecca threatens to report Ross to the police for blackmail. Debbie suggests to Moira that Adam could help her out but Moira refuses. Rebecca books a one-way ticket to Ibiza for the following day. Ross approaches Robert at the bar and agrees to no longer torment him. Robert asks Aaron to cancel the housewarming party so they can talk. Aaron agrees. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast None. Locations *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard and port-a-kabin *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Exterior, backroom and bar *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Café Main Street - Interior Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,640,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes